


【帝青】你的名字

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 八房青, 帝青, 补色组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: ♢龙之峰帝人×黑沼青叶/轻微的补色组倾向和八房青♢标题同名电影paro，感谢白夜桑提供的梗><但是写成这样，完全莫得恋爱轻喜剧要素，是我的锅（对手指）时间线→全员小学生，怀疑有设定bug，八房青叶小学就认识是我的私设，提前咚咚咚♢全文字数1w6
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado, Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado, Yatsufusa/Kuronuma Aoba





	【帝青】你的名字

事情要从一次稀疏平常的登山经历说起。

一个再普通不过的小长假，再普通不过的龙之峰帝人和他最好的朋友纪田正臣，在参加完村镇祭典之后，爬上了神社背靠的小山，他们攀着山顶横斜的树枝，向下俯瞰，流动的灯火好像浸润在银河里，正臣说，许个愿试试吧，听说山是有灵的。

被气氛深深打动了的帝人，也不顾自己平时的矜持，朝着乡下的夜空扯着嗓子高喊道：

“下辈子我要当生在东京的帅哥——”

“笨啊你，许点这辈子就能实现的愿望啦。”

“那，我要去东京当帅哥——”

“噗，帝人去了东京也成不了帅哥的！”

两人嬉闹了一阵，也没多在意，夜风吹得恬适，他们约好明天一起去捉独角仙，各自回了家。

◇

一觉醒来，泉井青叶发现自己不再是泉井青叶了。

太安静了。安静得他无法习惯。

以往的早晨，闹钟根本无用武之地，惊醒他的不是父母的吵架声，就是哥哥粗暴的走路声，哪一种都刺耳得仿佛要将他从床上震落，但他只是事不关己地静静听着，然后换上与乌烟瘴气无缘的纯真笑容，开始自己的一天。

当然，这也不表示他眷恋这乱糟糟的噪音，而是他的下意识察觉到了异样。于是，他伸手去够桌子上的电子种，先确认自己是否睡过头了。摸索了半天，惺忪的精神都因为窗缝漏进的阳光而逐渐清醒，他还没有抓住想要的东西。

仔细一看，随着晨风徐徐飘曳的不是他所熟悉的窗帘。他又偏过头去一望，原来这压根不是自己的房间。青叶心下一惊坐了起来，发现喉咙里挤出的短促呼声也不是自己的。

他还没来得及整理现状，就又被某人拍打窗户的声音吓得一个激灵。

“喂帝人！你怎么还在睡！起来起来，太阳晒屁股啦！”

帝人？他往房间里看去，这里明明只有他一个人，那是在对谁说话？

咦，莫非——

“东张西望什么呢，真的睡糊涂了，你是不是忘了要和我去捉独角仙了？”

岂止是糊涂这么简单。被叫作帝人的青叶看着窗外那个笑得比朝阳灿烂的男孩子，只好露出了对待陌生人的礼貌微笑。

“抱歉，我完全搞不清楚状况。”

◆

一觉醒来，龙之峰帝人发现自己不再是龙之峰帝人了。

他被一阵激烈的砸门声惊得一骨碌从床沿滚了下来，随后支起脑袋，迷迷糊糊地揉上了自己的前额，搓到了覆至眉间的发丝，奇怪，自己的头发一夜之间能变得那么长吗？他半睁着眼睛，向头顶摸去，短翘而有些扎手的寸发被柔软垂顺的碎发取代了。但此时帝人还没有完全醒来，心里“我的头发怎么了”和“正臣是不是来催我了”的想法对半分，直到门外凶暴的男声如同一阵落雷在耳边炸开：

“喂，青叶！开门！”

帝人骇得一挺背，撞上了身后的床头柜，狼狈地抚着自己后背时，一个电子钟掉了下来，屏幕时间已经过了早晨八点。啊，约好的时间是八点来着，正臣确实该心急了，但是，有一个至关紧要的问题。

“青叶……是谁？”

话音刚落，帝人又不由得打了一个颤。他还没有到变声期，说话不具有男性的粗迈，但刚刚的嗓音怎么说，也太稚嫩了。他摸了摸自己的喉头，感到一醒来就在不停地摸自己，一来二去，他似乎意识到了一个更加不得了的事情。

“变瘦了，不对，变小了？”他喃喃着抬起头，对上了悬在房门边墙壁上的一面挂镜，那里正映出一个根本不属于自己的房间。

和一张根本不属于自己的脸。

“你再不出来，我要你好看！”

与此同时，门外的耐性也到了头，气急败坏地一脚踹在了门板上，房间的日光灯都摇摇欲坠。

怎么办才好……被叫作青叶的帝人瑟瑟发抖地抱住了头，蜷缩在床边，他还没明白到底发生了什么，就先陷入了危险的境地之中。

“谁来救救我。”

◇

“咋回事，你笑得好恶心啊！”面对青叶尽可能温柔乖顺的微笑，男孩起了一身鸡皮疙瘩地搓了搓手臂，露骨地嫌弃道。

青叶想着既来之则安之，推测起了他和帝人的关系。从他可以肆无忌惮地敲帝人窗这点看，他大概和这家人的关系都很好，想必和帝人亲如手足吧？嗳，不过，血浓也未必浓于水，相比之下，他对大哥的手足之情就寡淡多了。说起来，自己既然在这里了，那叫帝人的会在自己家里吗？原本应该和好朋友兴高采烈地去抓独角仙，现在却八成正在被一个人形破坏机器捶门，这还真是从天堂坠入地狱呀。青叶不禁想为那具陌生的灵魂合掌祈福。

“喂帝人，你是不是身体不舒服啊。”男孩直接拉开窗探进头来，在出神的青叶面前晃了晃手。

“唔，对不起，我头很晕，可能是感冒了。”青叶顺势单手抵在脑门上，假装有气无力地答道。

“你不要紧吧，阿姨刚刚还让我来叫你去吃早餐，起得来吗？”

“早餐，”青叶咽了一口唾沫，“还是可以的。”

帝人的身体比自己的要结实，也不会有莫名其妙的淤伤，青叶轻快地站了起来，略略思忖，将步履拖得沉重了些。他打开房门四处张望，幸好这个家不大，青叶一眼就看到了餐桌边大概是帝人母亲的女人，于是走过去道了早安。

“早上好，帝人。”

“我来打扰了，伯母好！”刚刚的男孩子欢蹦乱跳地从正门跑来了，女人也不觉得唐突，而是习以为常地招呼他坐下：

“早上好，正臣。”

青叶听到她叫了男孩的名字，便记在心上。

真个幸福平和的家庭，别说好吃的早饭，随着父母矛盾愈演愈烈，青叶已经很久没有享受过一个神清气爽的早晨了，运气特别不好的时候，他得一整天躲在房间里以免殃及自己。不知道什么时候会回到原本的身体里，如果真的回不去了，在这里重新开始也不坏。

青叶装得恹恹的，正臣便不好和他多说话，正当青叶和正臣吃着自己那一份早餐相安无事时，客厅的电话蓦地响了，发出一串突兀的铃声。不知是谁这么早打来，帝人妈妈走了过去捉起听筒，困惑地应道：“这里是龙之峰家。”

听筒对面传来一个陌生的声音，因为家里很安静，霎时间，在场的三人都听到了那急切的哭腔：

“妈妈？”

◆

尽管年纪尚小，几句咆哮就让没见过这种场面的帝人失了主意，他的求生本能还是促使他不再坐以待毙。他硌到了身后抽屉的锁孔，像抓住救命稻草一样拉开了床头柜的三个抽屉拼命翻找。或许是天可怜见，他在最后一个抽屉堆叠的杂物深处找到了一部翻盖手机。那不是帝人这个年纪的孩子可以拥有的东西，许是这样，主人才将它藏得很好。

但现在，他已经计较不了青叶如何了，他打开了手机的通话界面，双手颤栗地拨通了自己家的电话号码。

连线音宛如几个世纪般的漫长，比他在捉迷藏时等待正臣找到自己却被直接晾在原地那天还要漫长得多。和门外那个仿佛要生吞活剥自己的人相比，正臣的坏心眼根本不值一提。

“这里是龙之峰家。”

他听到了一个熟悉得令他泫然的声音，是自己的妈妈无疑，他也顾不上抹去溢出眼眶的泪水，哆哆嗦嗦地叫道：

“妈妈？”

电话那头短暂地沉默了，仅仅是几秒钟的功夫，帝人的心却像掉进了冰窟一般迅速凉了下来。

“请问，是打错了吗？”

对方显然在委婉地猜测恶作剧的可能性，帝人慌忙地答道：“不是的，我是帝人啊！”

“可是，我儿子正在我边上，你是……”

既然自己被抛到了这个陌生的身体里，那原本的身体也可能被另一个人占据。这么简单的结论，他居然现在才想到。帝人一时分寸大乱，甚至忘了向对面证明自己才是真正的帝人，只感到好不容易抓住的希望又从指缝间溜走，自己会怎样，被门外的人杀死吗？

“妈妈，换我来听吧，这应该是我的朋友。”

“帝人的朋友？正臣知道吗？”

“我不知道！帝人什么时候瞒着我交的朋友，可恶可恶，看你老实巴交的居然偷跑！”

果然电话那头就是自己赖以生存的家，有总是温柔的妈妈，有拉着自己手四处跑的正臣，还有，帝人自己？

“你好，是青叶吗？”

“不是，我，”帝人下意识地否认了，倏尔想起方才听到门外的人这样恶狠狠地称自己，“是青叶……吧？”

“真是的，冷静一点，不要坏心眼地来吓人呀。”对面的人自顾自地换上了抱怨朋友的语气，“你刚刚的大嗓门我离电话那么远都听得一清二楚，你看，被我戳穿了吧？”

帝人纵使还六神无主，也能明白他在提醒自己音量太大，不知为何，对面明明在用帝人的声音说话，言语中却有一种他所不具有的令人安心的力量。

“我知道了，对不起。”帝人镇定下来，压低声音回答道。

“好了，有什么事找我？”对方也故作在与他闲聊般的轻松。

“有人在砸门，好像一直说要给我，应该是青叶，好看，我不知道怎么办，我很害怕。”

“嗯？你误会了，那是青叶的哥哥吧。你说他脾气不好啊，不过，我没说话他就自己走掉了，闹得太凶青叶的爸爸也会生气嘛，感觉也不是那么可怕的人。”

帝人从青叶虚实相间的话语里提炼出了重点：“只要放着不管就好了吗？”

“是的是的，啊，对了，你可以去问问八房叔叔，说不定他知道，电话是，我想想，XXXXXX，你不是说你的手机自带录音，待会儿你自己再听一遍吧，还有事吗？”

“明白了，我会去找他的。”

“好，那就再见了。”对方干脆利落地挂断了电话。帝人其实没怎么用过手机，好在界面还算一目了然，帝人按照他暗示的，果然翻出了刚才通话的录音文件。

一直凝神于听对方说话的帝人此时才发现，门外不知何时平静了，倒是隔壁传来的烦躁的脚步声和摔放东西的声音，他庆幸着躲过一劫，瘫软下来，开始播放那段录音，随后，他拨通了所谓的“八房叔叔”的电话。

◇

“所以，这个叫青叶的，是谁啊！”青叶一放下听筒，正臣就狐疑地瞪了过来，“还有八房叔叔又是哪位？”

“我只是一直没机会介绍你们认识，对不起，”青叶想着一时半会也圆不过来了，“就是那个隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的——呃。”

青叶这么说着，平白无故地双脚一软，跌坐在地上，接着咬住下唇，双手抱住了肚子缩成一团。

“帝人！”正臣和龙之峰太太同时惊叫出声。

“对不起啊正臣，我可能没法和你出去玩了……”青叶气若游丝地发出了最后一句话，倒了下去。

这一举把龙之峰太太吓得面如土色，她手忙脚乱地要叫出租车送儿子去市里的医院。于是青叶过了一阵又醒转过来，说自己只是昨晚太累了，想要先卧床休息。尽管眼中的担心没有减退半分，但儿子的脸色并没有那么差，她勉强答应等观察一阵再看要不要去医院。

这么闹过，自然没人关心青叶和八房是谁了。和帝人不同，青叶一开始就没想过求助。尽管他对这一切感到不可思议，但惶恐也没有好处，草率暴露的话还可能被奇怪的组织带走。他如愿以偿地躺到了床上，开始思考现状，现在他可以确定，自己是和帝人互换身体了，至于原因，对方大概也不清楚。普通家庭生养的孩子难免会被青叶家庭的情况吓坏，但是，青叶确定他没有多心，帝人在回答自己时的语气和纯粹的害怕又有微妙的区别。

会有人一边害怕一边笑吗？

这时的青叶，还没有足够的阅历洞察帝人的异常，他隐隐嗅到了与众不同的气息，暂时没有特别的想法。

这只是一场过于逼真的梦，或许，下次睁眼时就会醒来，又或许，永远也醒不来了。接下来到底会如何，双方都只能自求多福了。

◆

“请问是八房叔叔吗？”

“叫谁叔叔呢！”

“咦，咦？”

接电话的分明是一个和自己年纪差不多的男生，和“叔叔”这个称呼八竿子打不着一块。

“所以，你今天的葫芦里又卖的什么药，青叶？”

八房语带不耐，却没有多少愠怒，似乎习惯了青叶的捉弄，直接切入了正题。

“那个，其实我不是青叶——”

帝人战战兢兢地向八房袒露了一切，他自己都觉得天方夜谭，说出来时自然底气不足，但八房听得很认真，还时不时插话提问：

“然后，青叶就给了你我的号码，还叫我叔叔？”

“嗯，接着我打给了你。”

电话那头顿时没了回应。八房缄默了，过了约摸五秒钟的光景，帝人听到轻轻的一声气音：

“噗。”

接着，对面爆发出了一长串洪亮的笑声：

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“呜，我不是在开玩笑啊。”帝人哭丧着脸，不知如何是好，如果正臣突然对自己说他变成了别人，自己也会笑他异想天开吗？

“没有没有，我没有怀疑你的意思，只是，噗！”

听到八房上气不接下气地辩解着，帝人悬着的心稍稍落地，他想象着八房笑得前仰后合的模样，又感到了迷惘。

“咳咳，有趣，实在太有趣了！你不觉得吗？”八房气喘连连，语调却愈发亢奋昂扬，“这个世界真是无奇不有，那么，梦寐以求的也许有朝一日也能实现喔！”

帝人的心跳倏地漏了半拍。

这时，他终于意识到自己的内心翻涌而起的恐惧与憧憬是等量的。他年幼的心灵还不足以支持他正视自己的异常，可他发现了，即便害怕着青叶的哥哥，即便想念父母和朋友，他却从未萌生想要回去的念头。所以，如果正臣这么对他说，他的第一反应，一定是羡慕吧。

“那么。”

八房用他稚气未脱却不失圆滑的愉悦腔调道：

“欢迎来到池袋！”

“诶？诶！”

龙之峰帝人怔忡在原地，自己此前一直没问过这里到底地处何方。池袋，那不就是，那不就是——

“我真的到东京了！”

◇

青叶的耳朵很敏感，他最长于听门锁的声音来判断家里人的外出状况，这项技能在龙之峰家里也派上了用场。帝人的父亲大概在外工作，而正臣吃完早饭就回去了，现在玄关的门一合，应该是龙之峰太太出门去了。

小心为上，他蹑手蹑脚地下了床，朝客厅走去，家中果然没有别人，他拿起了座机听筒拨通了自己的手机号码。

“是青叶，真的很谢谢你！”

帝人劈头盖脸就是一句道谢，青叶反倒错愕：“谢什么？”

“谢谢你救了我，现在你哥哥出去了，我跟八房会合了。”

“这只是互相帮助，你也要记得还人情喔，”听到八房的名字，青叶会心地微笑起来，调侃道，“你要小心八房啊，他虽然很聪明，却是个怪人。”

八房从旁插嘴：“我听到了啊青叶，我已经把你楚楚可怜的样子拍下来做纪念了，等着花钱吧！”

“喂，你怎么这么确定能换回来啊，说不定下辈子都换不回来了。”青叶戏谑道，又觉得这句话出口有些不好，电话两头一时都失语了。

“不提这个了，我们先互相介绍一下自己吧。”青叶挠起了脑袋，转到了他这次电话的目的，“免得我们在扮演对方时出错。”

“也是，那我先来说吧！”帝人积极地应和着青叶，抢白道。青叶觉得帝人的态度比第一次通话时明朗了不少，这也不算坏事，但他更好奇帝人的转变只是因为宽下心来了吗。

等两人互通了情况，青叶才实打实感受到了生长环境的落差。青叶教帝人如何应付方枘圆凿的家人们，告诉他在学校的处事法则，帝人都似懂非懂地记下了。但轮到帝人时，他只介绍了自己的父母和正臣，就想不出其他的内容了，对周遭最多的是“大家都是好人”这种空泛的印象，无忧无虑地沉浸在自己的一方小天地里。也许小孩子这样才是正常的，但青叶很满意自己的不正常。

“对不起，总觉得我帮不上什么忙。”帝人惭愧地嗫嚅着。

“没关系，应该是我要道歉，我家里很乱，吓到你了吧？”

“不、不会的，城市比较复杂吧，我会努力适应的。”

“你也发现我身上的伤了，这不是努力不努力的问题，你就没有一点怨言吗？”

青叶话说得很刻薄，近乎是蓄意刁难，而帝人的回答则更没头没尾：

“我觉得，这只是适应中的一点代价。”

◆

龙之峰帝人这十年出头的人生像是乡间的泉水，平淡之中带了一点甜味。他觉得很幸福，但，好像总有什么更高远的东西，在吸引他去抬头看，他始终做着一个不属于这里的梦，那个梦带他飞过故乡连缀成片的苍郁森林，直抵钢筋林立的城市，那里一定有着与自己的日常截然不同的东西。

所以，他在泉井青叶家醒来，发现自己被卷入了陌生人的生活中，而这个生活却相当糟糕时，第一反应是，这一定是他做梦的惩罚。

他还不清楚自己到底想要什么，却本能地对自己难以遏制的兴奋感到了罪恶。

青叶说也许一辈子都换不回来时，他如鲠在喉，仿佛一层薄薄的窗户纸被轻易戳破，漏进来的光耀眼得令双目灼痛。

“八房、先生？”

“如你所见，我是个病秧子，所以一日观光之类的请容我拒绝。”帝人支支吾吾地开了口，别扭地加上了敬语，而八房听都没听，就先直白地否决道。

“不是的，我想问你，最近，池袋有没有什么特别的事情。”

也许向小孩子打听这种问题还为时尚早，帝人虽然问了，却又立刻后悔了。

“哦，奇闻轶事么？那自然就是黑摩托了。”八房则不假思索地答道，“浑身漆黑，连车灯都没有，在我们这里是很有名的都市传说。”

“真的吗？”帝人唰地站了起来，在八房看来，青叶被他的意识操控着双眼闪闪发光的样子真是过于可爱了，可爱到录下来用作敲诈青叶的把柄一定可以赚他十年的劳役。

“真的，只要你在池袋住久了，总会碰到那么一两次的。”

“那，八房先生一定见过吧。”

“我没有，我都不怎么出门，青叶见过，还拍视频卖给新闻网站小赚了一笔。”八房满不在乎地抖露出青叶的财路，帝人则浑身颤栗起来。

“要是能不换回去就好了。”

他的心在低语，而他正尽力无视着这些细碎的、盲目的声音。

梦寐以求的就在此地。

◇

一觉醒来，泉井青叶又成为了泉井青叶。

门外又传来熟悉的吵架声，电子钟的时间显示上午七点半。恍惚之间，他觉得自己从一个深重的梦里醒来，昨天的事情就像没发生过。

不，那是不可能的。

转过头去，自己的手上正握着手机。他绝不可能捏着它睡过去，因为他足够警惕，这是他偷偷弄来的东西，一旦被发现，自己苦心经营的好孩子形象就会毁于一旦。

那么，就是平安无事地换回来了。

青叶仰起头来，却觉得腰部好痛，撩起上衣检查了一下侧腹，摸到了一块青黑的淤痕，想也知道是哥哥的手笔，他抿了抿嘴，还是勉强自己站了起来。他在不方便出去的时候，会吃自己房间里储存的食物，所以并无大碍。

今天那个无能的大哥没有来找自己麻烦，他不觉得好也不觉得坏。嚼了一口正如自己心情般没什么味道的面包，他打开了手机屏幕，那上面正显示着八房发来的信息。

“我已经在电脑存了档。”

下拉显示的附件里正是青叶的照片，清澈的双眸中泛着点点涟漪，那是受惊的泪光，也是欣喜的泪光，像只可怜的流浪猫终于遇到了抱起自己的好心人，一言以蔽之，是青叶本人这辈子都不会对八房露出的表情。恐怕帝人一找到八房，对方就以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓怕了这张照片吧，为了敲诈自己真是无所不用其极。

“随便你吧。”

青叶一脸无所谓地回了邮件，捂着肚子倒在了床上，回忆起昨天他遛出帝人房间的时间，开始盘算着如何打发那之前的光阴。

◆

一觉醒来，龙之峰帝人又成为了龙之峰帝人。

屋外没有城市的喧嚣，清透的晨光溢着一股林木香，他缓缓睁开眼，屋内，熟悉的窗帘正被风拂起一角。

只是一场梦吧。他想。

一定是自己太向往城市了，才生造了一个不存在的人物，以一种截然不同的生活方式，活在他不曾去过的池袋。

可是这一切都太过真实。当他第一次在那个房间里抬起头时，镜子里映出了一张惊愕的面容，眉眼之间融着淡淡的文秀，当时他就一厢情愿地认定，这不是和自己一个世界的人。当他从八房的房间里向外望去，星河流淌般的街灯簇拥着繁华的高楼，那比他从神社后山所俯瞰到的灯火要壮观得多。只消一眼，他就深深地迷恋了上青叶拥有的一切，包括那份痛楚。

但，还是止步于一场梦就好了吧。他这样说服着自己，这是最好的结果，他也能松一口气，远离危险，继续和爱着自己的人活在安宁的故乡，不是很好很好吗？

他心怀感激地吃下了妈妈准备的早餐，随后回到房间坐到了自己的桌前。上午的阳光攀上了木制台面，一寸寸触到了他的手背，他被这缕曛热烫得瑟缩了一下，碰到了一本笔记本的一角。那是帝人的日记本。

可是他不记得自己有把它从抽屉里拿出来过。

仿佛是要应证他的违和感一样，在寂寂无声的上午，他的妈妈在每天差不多的时间出门去采购，而他还未翻开这本日记，客厅的座机铃声就将粉饰的祥和打散了。

他接起电话，鬼使神差地问道：“青叶？”

“对，是我。”

◇

泉井青叶这十几年的人生像是城市上空的积雨云，夹杂着电闪雷鸣。以普世眼光看待，他过得并不幸福，却是个坚强又惹人怜爱的孩子。但青叶在乎的才不是这些林林总总的评判，他始终寻找着一个新的天地，那里广袤而自由，就像吞纳百川的海洋，供他悠游其中，使他真正的快活起来。

所以，他在龙之峰帝人家醒来，发现自己被卷入了陌生人的生活中，而这个生活却相当安宁时，第一反应是，这一定是他梦的另一个起点。

他太清楚自己想要什么，以至于在具体的感情浮现之前，他就做好了各式各样的打算。

他说也许一辈子都换不回来时，也就顺势做下了以龙之峰帝人的身份生活的计划，既不留恋也不期待。

看起来，也许比自己原来的生活要轻松一些，可这种轻松也是双刃剑。

“青叶？”

“对，是我。”他为帝人猜到了自己的来电而惊喜，却没有表现出来。

“那么，什么事？”对方又战战兢兢起来。

青叶顿了顿，开口道：“没什么，我只是想确认一下是不是完好无损地换回来了。”

“啊？”电话对面愣住了，少顷，才慌张地回答起来，“我没事，你……还好吗？”

青叶听出他话里意味深长的试探，却佯装不知：“我也没事，一觉醒来一切如常。”

“这样，那太好了。”帝人慢慢地说着，像在一个不属于自己的花园里流连忘返，安步当车，“我们就当做一切都没发生过，好吗？”

“我是没问题啦。”青叶不禁莞尔，笑意冷冷地、冷冷地爬上了他的眼底。

“可是，帝人的语气完全不像能当做无事发生过啊。”

太温和的人身上没有棱角，是找不到可以加以刺激和利用的特点的。

但是，龙之峰帝人真的像他表面那样懦弱无能吗？

◆

青叶的声音极轻极细，就像伏在他耳边悄语，与他内心的杂念重合起来，在他一片微茫的世界中点播下了一粒火星，可他却没有灭火的手段，眼睁睁看着它熊熊燃烧，焚尽了他蒙蔽自己的那一片叶子。

“你在说什么，我当然希望一切回到正轨了……”帝人极力想要否定，出口却期期艾艾的。

“就是这种声音，好像很害怕，却又隐隐在笑，你没发现吗？”

“没有，我没有。”他强硬起来，甚至想一把挂断电话，可他终究没有这么做。青叶又不说话了，帝人不禁想着青叶看起来很清隽的相貌，此刻到底会是什么表情？多半是与帝人身边的人迥然相异的。

“嗯？这样吗，那就是我的错觉吧。不过，不知道还会不会又换回来，没什么异样的话就这样吧。”青叶拖长了鼻音，毫无留恋地结束了对话。

帝人如释重负地瘫坐在了地板上，为逃过一劫而暗自庆幸——只是青叶那方没有追根问底，他心中的火仍然烧灼着。

有很多东西，他强迫自己不去看不去想，青叶笑着指出，它们就分明地摆在那里，奚落着他，抓挠着年幼的心灵，却不告诉他这到底是对还是错。

“帝人！”

正臣一进来，就看到坐在客厅里面白如纸的帝人，以为他昨天的病还没好，赶忙来扶起他。这一声，把陷入了梦魇的帝人拉回了现实。

“我没事。”他摇了摇头，对他露出一如既往的微笑，只是笑容中有些疲惫。

“帝人真是不小心啊，你这样弱不禁风的，以后可不会受女孩子欢迎的。”正臣拧起眉头打着趣，显然还是在担心他。

正臣的指尖传递出温暖，安稳又有力地抚慰了他，使他蹙缩的心重新舒展开来。

青叶总是孤家寡人，就连八房，对他的伤势也不甚关心。比起来，帝人要幸运得多，这边的生活要幸运得多，既然对方没有继续逼迫自己，他也可以心安理得地将这一切抛诸脑后。

“谢谢你，正臣。”

他由衷地向引他发现这点的正臣道谢，后者则愣了愣，笑着说我们之间何必说谢呢。

渴望安稳的生活有什么错呢。他对自己说着，重新遮住了眼睛。

◇

一觉醒来，泉井青叶又变成了龙之峰帝人。

他并不觉得意外，人们祈祷奇迹，却不曾想奇迹来得是否合自己心意。青叶不喜欢祈祷，他更想亲手取得想要的东西，无论是奇迹还是日常的点滴，都一视同仁地利用起来。

小长假已经结束了，今天是上学的日子，这点东京和琦玉都是一样的。

他醒得很早，这一次没有被正臣敲窗子，天色不好，仿佛浓郁的晨雾迟迟不肯散去，凝结成斑驳的灰白涂在穹顶。这样的景致像是要下雨，总是到了这个季节，湿漉漉又黏腻。

龙之峰太太正在厨房里忙前忙后，青叶习惯性地走上去帮忙，倒是把她吓了一跳。吃完早饭，他的手指有意无意地点着膝盖，似乎在等着谁。

电话意料之中地响了起来，青叶便自告奋勇地去接，结果没有令他失望：“是我，帝人。”

“看样子，事情还没有解决。”青叶望向忙着洗盘子的女性，略微降低了音量笑道。

“我真的要去上学吗？我不会五年级的课程啊。”帝人以青叶的声音无助地发问，连青叶自己听了都会于心不忍。

“想请假也没事，妈妈不会怀疑的，不过，也不知道这次又什么时候换回来，我觉得一直请假是不行的。”

“这，我都不认识青叶的同学……”

“没关系没关系，你记得的，只要对他们微笑就好了，很容易的。”

“说起来，青叶你看了我的日记吗？”对方似乎是鼓起了十二分勇气才挑起了这个话题。

“是啊。”他干脆地承认了，“因为我想熟悉一下你的生活。”

“抱歉啊，我家里的情况你知道的，我没有写日记的习惯，没法给你参考了。”

“不是，没必要道歉的，我才是，我——”帝人吞吞吐吐地说着，青叶在电话旁歪了歪头。

“唉，我们放学后再说吧。”

最后，帝人垂头丧气地嗫嚅道。

◆

一觉醒来，龙之峰帝人又变成了泉井青叶。

他是猝然惊醒的，说不上做了一个怎样的噩梦，兴味却很糟，接着，他就看到了之前见过一次的天花板。青叶的家一早上就不得安宁，他听到楼下泉井夫妇吵得不可开交，理所当然地感到了一阵晕眩。

侧腹果然还是很痛，毕竟时间上只过去了一天，对帝人却可以说是上辈子的事情。不过，他们像这样灵魂离开身体，说是死了一次也不为过。

他愣了几分钟，从抽屉里找出了被青叶重新藏好的手机，现在还没有到帝人和正臣约定的上学时间，他硬着头皮地打了过去，祈祷接电话的会是青叶。

欲言又止之后，他还是问了日记本的事情，青叶承认得很爽利，态度也不见有什么蹊跷。帝人才更深以为异。

“我很喜欢漫画和特摄片里的英雄，他们打败怪物的样子很帅。”

“可是，那些都是假的。真正的现实里，我是不是只能做一个被拯救的普通人呢？”

“我想要不一般的日常。”

“我厌倦一模一样的每天。”

“神啊，让我过上另一种生活吧。”

诸类文字大同小异，隔三差五地出现在他的日记中。任谁看了，都会察觉到龙之峰帝人内心非比寻常的渴望，甚至会因为他着魔似的执迷敬而远之。青叶却泰然自若，帝人很难相信那是因为他凑巧没有看到。

是这个愿望对出身城市的青叶太不值一提，还是青叶正握着定时炸弹的遥控另有打算呢？答案在他起身时赫然揭晓。

顺着被子掉出的，是青叶这样的好学生不该拥有的，打火机和香烟，隔壁房间的泉井兰会更像它们的物主。帝人半边身子麻了，他不知道青叶为什么要藏起这种东西，他知道的仅仅是，青叶有意将他卷入这个秘密。

◇

如果受欢迎是一种修养，青叶便是这一行的专家。

既会主动关心别人，又懂得保持分寸，再加上天生可爱的笑容，青叶在同龄人中一向鲜少树敌。

惹人喜爱的言行是可以练习的，敦厚温柔的微笑是有固定弧度的。

即便作为龙之峰帝人，青叶也保持着他良好的素养。于是帝人的同学们发现，今天的他格外不一样些，其中感觉最强烈的便是正臣。平时总是寸步不离地和他混在一起的帝人，今天居然落落大方地和其他同学打起了招呼，随后自然而然地融入了他们的对话中。正臣自己就是班级里的孩子王，每次都是他主动向腼腆的帝人搭话，但今天的帝人虽然还是一副人畜无害的模样，却非常游刃有余，无论在哪都显得很和谐。

直到放学了，帝人与依依不舍的同学们告别，再对从小圈子中心步出，向正臣微笑着说“走吧”，甚至让他产生了一种孩子大了翅膀硬了的失落感。

帝人时不时与他主动攀谈，内容净是些孩子气的话题，细细想来和他们平时聊的没什么区别，但他的一颦一笑没有一丝冗余，正臣没法很好地形容，非要说的话是太精细了，反而若即若离。他们一如既往地在帝人家门口分开，他仍然保持着温和的微笑，在和正臣挥别后的一瞬间，那份干净剔透的纯真就从他面上消失无踪，随后，纯粹的恶意升腾起来。

龙之峰太太留了张纸条，出门去买食材了。青叶一个人靠着客厅的沙发，深深地呼了一口气，提起了听筒。

“啊，是我，青叶。”

“青叶？我——”

“先别急着问我，让我先来吧。”青叶换了一只手听电话，“那一天晚上，你是不是对我大哥说了什么？”

尽管很轻微，青叶没有漏过对面倒抽了一口冷气的声音，决定乘胜追击：“昨天早上醒来，腰多了一道伤，我想难道是帝人正好碰上大哥了吗，可他那晚应该是出去玩了，按他的习惯，回来时我早就睡了。”

他等待着帝人的回应，等到他怀疑自己的手机是不是没了信号时，帝人才缓缓开口：

“我实在很难形容这种感觉，我没有哥哥，但我觉得兄弟不该是这样的，我真的很想做点什么……”

“所以呢？”

讶异于青叶的反应是淡漠而非愤怒，对方咽了一口唾沫继续说：“我对他说，这是不对的，他不该对弟弟拳脚相向。”

“所以，他马上踹了你一脚，是吗？”青叶忍不住笑了起来。

“你为什么不生气呢？”

“我习惯了，”青叶擦了擦眼角的泪水，平静地答道，“而且，你应该还我人情，或者说，这是交易。”

“你，想成为英雄对吧？”

◆

与青叶相反，龙之峰帝人在五年级教室度过了煎熬的一天，借口身体不太舒服飞也似的逃回了家。

但是青叶注定不会是他的救赎。

“我，英雄？”

“是啊，你的日记里不是写了么，想过另一种生活。”好整以暇的笑意透过手机中传来，“虽然我还没有能力让你成为真正的英雄，但我可以让你迈出通往英雄的一小步喔。”

“你想怎么做？”

“嗯，就从打倒身边的恶龙开始吧。”

“你说的是，你哥哥吗？”

“你看到了吧，我打算报复他，所以偷偷搞到了打火机和香烟，用烟蒂引火把他的房间烧掉，既能惩罚他，也会被大人发现惹祸上身，一举两得吧。”青叶举重若轻地叙说起来。

帝人没有想到青叶口中会蹦出这么多危险的字眼，讪讪道：“我觉得，那是不对的，报复了他下次一定还会被报复回来的。”

“是么，帝人觉得不好也没关系，那就等下次换回来时我再做吧。”

“等、等等，是因为我那晚的话让青叶受伤了，你才决定要报复吗？”

“老实说，我讨厌他很久了，不过，突然换到别人身上本来就很烦躁了，第二天自己的身体还痛得不行，这才让我下定决心了。”

“那就是我的错吧，是我自作主张害你受伤的错，如果你生气就冲我来吧，哪怕你用我的身体自残，我也不会说什么的！”

“那对我有什么好处？我也不是什么虐待狂受虐狂之类的，用你的身体自残，一样是很痛的，”青叶不以为然，随后又开朗地宽慰道，“没关系，帝人扮演一个‘被拯救的普通人’就好，也许我报复他之后他就会收敛，你再换到我的身体也不用害怕了。”

别……

“我会负起责任的。”他知道这是一场明晃晃的利用，青叶的无谓还是加倍地刺痛了他。

“哦？”

别丢下我。

“我会负起责任的！青叶你说这是交易对吧，我，不能认同你的想法，但我会做。”

别从那个非凡的世界丢下我。

◇

青叶微微笑着，像是在嘲弄，又像是在感动。他的眼光万花筒似的流转，随后绽放出了幽深的光致。

他说“我会负责”。用急切的、惶恐的、颤抖的声音这样说，骨子里却带着如丝如缕的欢愉，那是得偿所愿的快乐。

青叶需要这样的人，他们的影子宏大却稀薄，最适合藏身其中。

正当他兀自入迷时，有人叩响了门，他随即敛起了脸上的森冷，由染上一片金灿灿的暖色，堪比被阴雨遮蔽了的夕阳。

“帝人。”

与一脸灿然的青叶不同，他端凝地望着他。青叶与纪田正臣并不熟络，但他从帝人的日记提到他的频率和形容推想，正臣此刻的表情是不一般的。

“我要搬家了。”

他口中果然说出了对龙之峰帝人会是毁灭性打击的话语。可是，现在立在门前的泉井青叶。一时之间，老练的青叶都不知该作何反应，木然地收起了那套看起来很友好，因而格外不合时宜的笑容。

“什么时候？”

“暑假。”

恐怕是一听父母说就跑来了吧，要是再晚一天就好了，也许他就能面对真正的帝人。青叶并没有善良到替他人惋惜，只是没什么兴趣处理临时多出来的人际问题。

“抱歉，你突然这样说，我真的不知道该怎么接受。”青叶想象着帝人唯唯否否的样子垂下了眼，仿佛在强忍泪水。

“帝人，你今天很奇怪啊。”正臣难以置信地盯着他，皱紧了眉头挤出一个苦笑。

“当然奇怪了，为什么说搬走就搬走？”青叶试着模糊焦点。

“不是的！”正臣突然凛然起来，走过来一把按住了内在是青叶的帝人的肩膀，“你今天一天对人都太冷淡了吧？”

“什么？”青叶还是第一次被人这样评价，不由得讶异地瞪向正臣。

“你那副一直笑嘻嘻的样子算什么！放学的时候也是，我完全看不出来你在想什么。我说要搬家，你居然就只有这点反应，到底怎么了？你身体还是不舒服吗，还是有什么事情瞒着我？”

对正臣连珠炮似的攻讦，青叶脸上重新绽开了讽刺的笑容：“正臣太多心了，我只是想和别的同学聊天，大家对我又没有意见，你就这么见不得我交其他朋友吗？”

“一直在笑就等于没笑啊！”正臣怒不可遏地摇着青叶的肩膀，“你那种笑法，简直就像，就像……虚情假意的大人一样！”

他沉下脸来，似乎确定了什么，转而攥紧了青叶道：“我认识的帝人是不会这样假笑的，他是觉得不好笑的事情嘴角都不动一下来敷衍的！你不是帝人，你是谁，把真正的帝人还回来！”

总感觉这其中掺杂了一些个人恩怨。青叶的眼神飘忽，不知道正臣的话有多少真情实感的成分，自己不是帝人这件事倒委实无法否认。

“正臣呀，”青叶故意叫得亲昵了一些，“你觉得我是不是应该跟在你后面，一直羡慕你，没有你就寸步难行，这样才正常？”

龙之峰帝人一直羡慕着纪田正臣，还有连他自己都没察觉到的，羡慕中混杂着的一点嫉妒，就像一枚糖果吃到最里层流出的苦味夹心，被青叶衔了出来给对方看。

“不是的。”

正臣痛心疾首地摇了摇头，青叶的话丝毫没有挑拨到他。

“我希望帝人没有我也能开心地度日，但你看起来一点都不开心。”

“我不知道帝人在想什么，但好歹，我也是你最好的朋友吧？”

“唉。”

青叶理解不了眼前的人，眼前的人也不会理解自己。他抬起头笑了笑，示意他安心道：“你说的帝人会回来的，放心吧。”

“正臣也很有趣呢，如果不是有帝人在先，我会很中意你吧。”他踮起脚，凑近了正臣的面庞，轻盈地点了一下他的鼻尖，狡黠地眨了眨眼，扑闪之中嗅到了阳光下橙子那般和煦的甜香。还不待措手不及的他反应，就退回了门后，啪地碰上了门。

在正臣噔噔噔地敲着门大喊有妖怪并手忙脚乱地要回家找豆子时，青叶背靠着门坐了下来，仰起头望着天花板，为自己的恶作剧得意地露出了正臣想看到的、真心的笑容。

◆

龙之峰帝人握着打火机回忆起了那个夜晚，从山上眺望到的夜色真美。

他本该和最好的朋友度过一个无牵无挂的小长假，而不是在这里漫无边际地发呆。

“帝人你知道吗，最近池袋啊，出现了一个奇怪的队伍，叫作‘Dollars’。可是，我们本地人从没见过这支队伍啊，于是我就请八房查了一下散布消息的人的ip地址，你猜怎么样，有一个人就在你住的东松山市哦？”

“其实，我们离‘非日常’也没那么远，是吧。”

电话那头娓娓而谈的青叶的话语，像故乡连绵的雨水敲打在他心上的窗，温柔而繁复，窗子里的人痴迷地望着窗外，那是东京池袋盛大的街景。

再怎么不谙世事，帝人也意识到自己被青叶彻头彻尾地利用着。怒火烧得再旺，快乐却更为高亢。

门锁转动，泉井兰表里如一的暴戾，从脚步声引起的共振直达他的耳膜。而他舒展了一下青叶瘦削的身体，屹立在他的房间门口，依然宛如一株一摧即折的小树。

楼梯渐渐浮出了他滑稽的金色脑袋，像是田边扎成一捆的稻草垛，帝人便觉得没有那么可怕，甚至噙起了一丝笑意。

“你又怎么了？”泉井兰俯视着弟弟无邪的脸，心中的不悦越发滋长。

“无论多少次我都会说，打人是不对的，身为哥哥应该爱护弟弟。”他的声音抖得厉害，却带着一步不退的刚毅。如果泉井兰再在乎他的弟弟一点，就能分出他和青叶对他称呼上的区别，可惜他和青叶从来不存家人的爱。

“哈？”泉井兰怀疑自己听错了，就又听到对他低眉顺眼惯了的弟弟继续说：

“你应该向我道歉，哥哥，还要保证以后都不会再欺负我。”

泉井兰愣了愣，便站在楼梯上肆无忌惮地大笑起来，仿佛这个老实乖顺的弟弟终于学会说一两句笑话取悦自己。

“也是啊。”

从外表看就是泉井青叶的人阴着脸，失望地嗫嚅着，兰则为了听到他更多惹他发笑的话语，特意停下来等他说话。

“像你这样的人渣，是不会明白的吧。”

他脸上的笑容凝固住了，逐渐转变为了凶狠：“你说什么？”

“连这么简单的道理都不懂，你果然是个人渣啊，哥哥。”

确实非常清楚直白，可以说是一针见血。泉井兰的大脑这样评判着，他隐隐约约看到弟弟嘴角诡异的弧度时，拳头已经收不回来了。

以后他回想起这一天，连自己都觉得过火。尽管刻意避开了要害和衣服遮蔽不到的地方，他依然能感到弟弟脆弱的躯体险些被自己扭断，在他鄙薄的眼神里，他恣意的践踏突然失去了居高临下的快感，变得索然无味。

泉井兰用自己的行动应证了弟弟的话，一直被瞧不起的不是别人，正是他自己。他在意识到这点之后啐了一口，佯作从容地扬长而去，内心却是逃也似的丢下了弟弟。

有很长一段时间，帝人都觉得自己无法起身。空无一人的家也可以说是家吗？身体的疼痛唤起的是对青叶的怜悯，以及安心感。

不知过了多久，帝人终于扶着墙根站了起来，他抱着伤体从房间里取出了青叶留给他的两样东西，露出了一个不像样的温柔微笑，喃喃自语道：

“太好了，这样就没有人会因此受伤了。”

香烟的味道很呛，他不喜欢。怀揣着朴素的感想，他静静地看着一直焚烧着他内心的火一路漫进了现实。

◇

泉井青叶醒来时，很快明白了现实。

空气飘荡着淡淡的焦味，他浑身上下没有一处是不痛的，想必两者俱是帝人的杰作。

现在，他切实地感到了对方的愤怒，那火焰既烧灼了帝人，又蔓延到泉井兰身上，最后不忘回过头吞噬青叶自己。帝人并非心甘情愿地被青叶利用着，一步一步被引向了歧途，他是真的秉持负起责任的态度，替青叶犯下了一切，同时让他付出了代价。

他顾不上手臂牵一发而动全身的酸痛，找出手机拨通了号码。

“是八房吗？我跟你说啊，之前你见到的帝人，是个了不起的人呢，他蕴藏的能量说不定比你我还可怕喔。”

“我确实想跟你说这事。”八房却一本正经，不像平时与他嬉笑的样子。

“怎么，你也很中意他吗？”

“比起喜不喜欢，你知道飞驒市那边一个民间传说吗？我调查了很多，那边的确有交换身体的怪事，但所有当事人回忆起来，都只以为做了一场朦朦胧胧的梦。”

“他们如出一辙地忘记了对方，连生活细节也没留下，原本交换身体是很荒唐的事，可它确实发生在你身上了，反而能推出这件事的结局了吧？”

“意思是说，我和帝人会互相忘记对方吗？”青叶平淡地得出了结论，又转而纳罕道，“真奇怪，你怎么调查得这么上心？我好像没拜托过你吧。”

“因为，如果你不再是你，我会觉得很麻烦。”八房答得同样没什么波澜。

青叶吃吃地笑了起来：“可我觉得，不管我是谁，都一定会再找上你啊。”

“饶了我吧，我是个病秧子，可不想跑到琦玉去见你。”

两人互相调笑了一会儿，青叶突然想起什么似的问道：“你说之前就有交换身体的例子，那他们交换时，有时间差吗，比如说三年前的A和现在的B交换了身体？”

“倒没留下这么精确的记录啦，不过，既然都能互换身体了，更夸张的事发生，也无可厚非吧？”

青叶挂了电话，回味之下还是觉得有些可惜。难得他开始盘算，和帝人携手并进也是个可行的选择。

不过，那样的人，是不会甘于被埋没的吧。他翻看着Dollars的情报，眼前浮出了一片透明浅海。

◆

龙之峰帝人醒来时，对现实还没有实感。

他浑身上下都很轻盈，仿佛终于找到了想做的事情。

在与昨天相近的时间，电话打来了。他心里无比确信是青叶，不由得一阵欣喜，随后又涌上了一股愧疚之情。

“是我，我是青叶。”

“对不起，我又说了自以为是的话，把你的身体搞成这样。”他直率地道起了歉。

“三番两次这样，你真的不是故意的吗？”青叶带着笑问。

“嗯，我猜到了后果，还是这样说了，你说我是故意的，为此生我的气甚至报复回来，我也没有怨言。”

青叶在一瞬愣怔之后，咬牙重新笑了起来，声音虽然恨恨的，更多的却是愉悦：

“帝人在烧了房间之后，也对我大哥说了什么吗？”

“‘哥哥没事真是太好了’，”帝人回答后，赶紧补充道，“我觉得他欺负青叶虽然很过分，但也不该被烧死，只要惩罚过就好了。”

“哈哈，我觉得，你真的很可怕，总给我一种理想主义的感觉，到头来做的事却和冤冤相报没什么区别，你自己不觉得矛盾吗？”

帝人对青叶的话一知半解，以为他还在生气，于是又衷心解释道：“我……真的很抱歉，但是，我并不觉得后悔。”

“你的自尊心比我想得还要高嘛，帝人前辈。”青叶对他的歉意不置可否，胸怀疏朗地说道。

“前辈？可是青叶比我大吧，我是三年级生啊。”按理说帝人改叫青叶一声前辈，但青叶瘦小的身量和稚嫩的嗓音总让他忘了对方比自己年纪更长。

“其实是我的猜测啦，那个散布‘Dollars’信息的人，就是你吧。”

“诶？可是，我别说电脑了，连手机都没有啊。”这的确是帝人第二次听到Dollars的名字。

“确切来说，是未来的你啊。我这里是2XX3年，你那里呢？”

“2XX0年……诶？”帝人不由得发出了讶异的惊叫，引得在厨房忙碌的母亲侧目看来，他赶紧摇摇头表示自己没事，“可是，这也不能说明那个传播消息的人是我吧？”

“也许不是吧，不过，以我对前辈的了解，觉得只有你才会做这种事。”

“这种徒劳地在非日常的大门徘徊的事。”

帝人一时语塞，不能否认，在听到青叶的推想时，他的心跳陡然雀跃起来。

青叶则继续道：“你很胆小，内心却住着一头怪物，未来的你也许不会拥有力量，但如果有朝一日你能掌握它，就不会输给任何人。”

“我不懂你的意思。”

“没关系，没关系，我能确定，我一定是喜欢着帝人前辈的。”

“喜欢又是什么意思？”

从刚才起，他就一直跟不上青叶近乎无稽的侃侃而谈，只是，他眼前隐隐出现了青叶描摹的未来。少年没有被困于乡间，他将自己的梦想系于某座城市，期待它生根发芽，在陌生的地方结出非同凡响的果实。

那确实是荒诞不经的，又令他感动不已的未来。

“我很看好这样的你哦，应该是说偏心吧，如果我能组建自己的队伍，将来我会把它交给你。”

“所以，那句名台词怎么说来着，‘我在未来等着你’。前辈，一定要在未来让我再次喜欢上你喔。”

“那时候，让我面对面你叫一声‘帝人前辈’吧。”

他轻轻笑着，留下夏季晴空的云影般淡淡的不舍，挂了电话。

帝人虽然不知道具体原委，却觉出青叶是来告别的，他不无伤感地放下了听筒，回过神来时，泪水已经簌簌地流了出来。他知道自己与其说是离不开青叶，不如说是在为来得突然去得突然的非日常而悲伤。

但是，现实没有留给他多少时间去难过。先是帝人不得不送走了搬家的正臣，青叶从那天起也没有继续联系他，而互换身体的奇迹再也没有降临，再后来，与青叶有关的痕迹全都倒带般消失无影。

他已经记不起青叶，只是被人叫“前辈”时，他会感到一种关乎自己的怀恋。

☆

时间又过了几年，关于那个梦，黑沼青叶和龙之峰帝人都已经模糊了印象。

“请问！你是龙之峰前辈吧？”

转过头一看，站在那里的是一名穿着来良学园制服的少年。

“呃呃，我记得你是刚刚自我介绍过的……青叶同学？”

“是的！我是一年级的黑沼青叶！”

那天的风格外轻暖，拂过手掌，好像在多年前的五月，也有这样的触感萦绕于袖。他呼唤这个名字时，带着些微的痛楚，些微的激越。明明十分陌生，却又莫名觉得，终于等到了这一天。

我们，在哪里见过吗？


End file.
